The Girl In The Train
by thepineandthestar
Summary: I seemed to get the worst luck when it comes to commute. I always always get stuck in commute. But it's okay, I always see that guy there too. That guy... that strange guy... who is he? (MODERN DAY AU)
1. Strange People, Stranger Feelings

**Yay for Modern Day AU! The names came from the great lunchtimerushin from tumblr! (I recommend you check their art but it's not for the faint of heart theyrevrybeautiful**

* * *

It wasn't the first time.

It wasn't the first time it had happened to her, it was almost a natural occurrence, actually. Standing in the train, a hand up to hold a pole, when it would suddenly just stop and send her off her footing, dropping to the ground.

It wasn't the first time that she had been stuck in commute. It was actually the third.

"Again? This week?" She heard a murmur from her right, "Isn't this the third time this week?"

She'd only ridden the train to Nishi-Funabashi three times.

She placed the earbud back in her right ear and tried to stand, only when she did, the train moved then stopped abruptly.

She readied herself for the fall, probably with a bruise this time, but it never came.

All she felt was something holding her up from her arms and a hard but warm object pressed against her face.

"Are you alright?"

She nearly jumped when the object vibrated and she heard a deep voice of a man despite the music going on.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" She pulled away from the object and looked up, only to see a man with his right eye covered but his left staring back at hers, "I didn't mean to fall for you-, I mean, fall on you."

She removed her earbuds, but she really just wanted to act like nothing ever happened. It wasn't like it was embarrassing to fall over to a man's torso at a packed transit filled with complete strangers. Nope, definitely not.

"It's okay," the man responded, "But are _you_ okay?"

She nodded despite the sting that she was feeling on her knee, "Yeah, it's fine, don't worry about it. It's not hurting much."

"Are you sure though? You have a scrape wound on your knee," he pointed out, "Do you want me to find you a seat?"

"No, no, it's fine! I can stand. Really," she declined, "But thank you for the concern," she muttered out the last part.

He nodded without another word.

A brown headed child sitting in front of her rummaged through her bag and pulled out a square band-aid with a pink checkered pattern and a happy face drawn on it. The child stood and reached it out for her.

"This makes me feel better when I get a wound," the child said with a sweet smile, "I hope you feel better soon."

She smiled weakly at the child, thanking her for her generosity.

She peeled off the paper keeping the adhesive from sticking together and stretched her right leg just a little bit. The man grabbed the band-aid from her hand and knelt down, putting the band-aid on her injured knee.

"You should clean this up when you get home," he advised, "It's not good for wounds to be open and unclean."

She wanted to _scream_.

What was he doing? Why was he so nice? Was this his natural self? Was he naturally so kind? But to _strangers_? It was odd, very odd, for someone to go out of their way to help some klutz stranger. They didn't even know each other's names for Pete's sake! So… why?

She took a deep breath and held on to it. It wasn't everyday that strangers were so kind to her. He was tookind though…

The man got up and stood next to her, completely unaware of the tons of questions she was screaming in her mind.

The train slowly started moving again and she quickly looked around to see if there were any poles nearby that she could hold on to (the one that she previously held on to was so far now with all the falls she had). With nothing nearby, she held onto the hope that she wouldn't fall again.

 _"Highly unlikely."_

She felt a hand grab her wrist before it was pulled up to hold something. She looked up to her left and saw that the man had placed her hand on his arm which was holding on to the railings above. She blushed furiously at the sight.

 _"What is… what's this guy doing?!"_

She looked away and bit her lip, face turning as red as the jacket she wore.

 _"Please don't let it be obvious. Please don't let it be obvious. Please don't let it be-."_

"Are you sick?" The man asked, "You're turning a bit red. Are you getting hot because there's so many people in here?"

"N-n-no," she muttered, "I'm fine."

There were no more words. When the train finally came to a halt at her stop, she brought her hand down, and faced the man.

"Th-thank you," she told him, "For helping me. And catching me. And putting on this band-aid. And being my pole to hold on to."

"It's no problem," he replied then turned around.

"Will I ever see you again?" She blurted out before she could think about asking it.

 _"What did I just say?!"_

He turned around, a curious look on his face.

"I-I mean, it just… do you think we'd see each… other… around…?" She repeated like it wasn't the most humiliating thing she had ever done.

"Well…" he started, "This city's big."

She frowned a bit at the response. She shouldn't even be though. He was just another person at the train.

"But I guess we live in the same place so we'll see each other someday," he continued.

"Oi! Iishiro!" Another man called from behind him, "We gotta go!"

The man nodded at the other before leaving her on her own, still standing inside the mix of crowd.

The doors of the train closed as soon as he had walked out, her eyes still trained at his back.

 _"Please turn around. Please look at me again. Please. One more time."_

He turned back around and their eyes met for one more second before she snapped out of the stupor, breaking eye contact.

The train moved once more and an announcement that they were headed to the next stop was heard.

She held a breath that she didn't know then peered outside again, seeing the signs outside.

Signs welcoming people to Nishi-Funabashi.

"Nishi-Funabashi!" She shouted, "This is my stop! This is my stop!"

•••

After all the convincing she did to almost every staff in the train and apologies to all the people, she was allowed to go off the train and not miss her stop. She sighed deeply then started walking away from the tracks when she was called.

"Reimi!" A brunette looking a few years older than her called, a wide smile on her face, "Reimi over here!"

She grinned wide and ran over to the woman calling her, "Eiko! I missed you so much! It's nice to see you here."

"I was waiting for someone and then I saw you," Eiko answered, "Are you getting the hang of the job?"

She nodded, "I really really love this job. Thanks for referring me."

"Let me see the letter," Eiko said, reaching out her hand.

Reimi pulled out a white envelope from her duffel bag and handed it to Eiko. Once the brunette saw it, she frowned.

"You…" Eiko started, "You're off by one station. This letter's for Fuchūhommachi."

"What?!" Reimi snatched the letter from her friend's hand, reading the text on it, "B-but it says-."

"Fuchūhommachi is a nearer stop than this one. You have to go around just so you can deliver this," Eiko replied.

Reimi groaned in frustration, looking back at the empty tracks, "I knew it! It was going too well."

Eiko patted Reimi at the back, "It's okay. I was once like that too. You'll get the hang of it."

"I only have a few things that I have to deliver and yet I can't even do it right," Reimi pointed out.

"But you will. Somehow." Eiko gave the girl a smile, "You always do. I trust you with that. Cheer up, Reimi. You're still doing good."

Reimi sighed again before giving back a small smile, "Well I better get going. Have to deliver this today. Thanks, Eiko."

•••

"So what was that?"

"What was what?" Iishiro turned to the younger man.

"Don't act like you don't know. The girl in the train," the man replied.

"Who?" Iishiro asked.

"The cute girl with the red hair and the red jacket! Don't act like it happened last decade," the man replied.

"I was just being helpful, Haku," Iishiro responded, "Can't I be nice?"

"Okay." Haku chuckled, "First of all, you're not nice."

This earned the younger man a glare, "I _am_ nice."

Haku rolled his eyes, "Second, you don't just talk to anybody. You're… it was really odd."

"Reimi!"

The two men turned to their right and saw the girl from the train with the red jacket.

"Reimi over here!"

"So her name's Reimi," Iishiro muttered.

"So her name's Reimi," Haku imitated with a teasing tone, "You're interested in her."

Iishiro turned around then continued walking, "No I'm not."

"Oooof course you aren't." Haku smirked, following Iishiro, "I feel so honored to be the first one to see you like this."

"Like what?" Iishiro asked.

"To see you so in love," Haku teased.

"In love? With who?" Iishiro questioned.

"The girl!" Haku replied.

"Which girl? I saw a lot of girls today," Iishiro responded.

"Reimi! The cute Reimi whom you met at the train! The one that fell over and you helped her and you patched up her wound," Haku explained.

"Oh, Reimi," Iishiro paused, "What about her?"

Haku groaned in frustration, staying silent instead.


	2. Asymptotes

_Asymptotes (n.)_

 _\- a line that continually approaches a given curve but does not meet it at any finite distance._

 _\- two lines that get closer and closer but will never meet_

 _•••_

Reimi had her earbuds in, music set to the loudest setting, and was having the time of her life, having just delivered her fifth package of the day. Her side job made her feel more relaxed with all the travelling she did. True, her weekday job didn't offer much variety or opportunities besides in the four corners of the classroom, and routine made her drained so she was so thankful to have been offered a job of travelling throughout the country to deliver a few letters for some friends.

She was about to go to the cashier to cash out all her purchases but she felt the chill from the frozen food aisle.

" _An ice cream or two wouldn't hurt."_

She turned her cart around and immediately felt that she bumped into something and the something dropping to the ground.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" She abruptly apologized as soon as she realized that she hit a person in the back of their knees.

"I-it's okay," the other person uttered then turned around to face her.

"It's you!" The two of them said simultaneously.

"Nice bumping into you here." Reimi grinned wide before she realized her choice of words, "No, wait, it's not nice bumping into you here, n-no, I mean, I'm sorry I bumped into you but it's nice to see you here."

"It's okay," the other person replied.

"I'm Reimi," she introduced, "I know you're not asking but-."

"I was about to ask," he interrupted, "So Reimi… you have a nice name."

"Thank you!" Reimi beamed brightly at the compliment, "I like your name too. Iishiro's a very nice name."

"Thanks," Iishiro responded, "Is your knee feeling better?"

"Yep! It's getting well," Reimi replied, "Thank you for that."

Reimi looked around, and spotted the ice cream freezer. She pointed at it, looking at Iishiro with a spark in her eyes.

"I'll treat you to some ice cream for all the trouble I gave you. Come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the huge freezer.

"There's really no need," he said but Reimi didn't listen.

She opened the door and smiled at the wide variation of ice cream available. There were all the flavors she could ever think of and more and the sight made her so happy.

"So what do you want?" She asked, "I personally prefer strawberry, but you look like you're a vanilla kind of guy."

Iishiro raised a brow before pointing at the green tea flavored ice cream, "I prefer this one, but thank you for the insight…?"

Reimi nodded before picking the two out of the fridge. She placed it in her basket before Iishiro could counter.

"I plan on paying for that," he pointed out.

Reimi shook her head, "A big nope. This is thanks for helping me earlier."

"It's really no big deal, Reimi," Iishiro replied, "It's not even worth you spending money for me."

"Nuh-uh, no buts," Reimi rejected his advances to pay for his own ice cream, "Just… maybe think of it as something to remember the klutz in the train."

Iishiro couldn't help but crack a smile, "The klutz in the train?"

"Yeah, that's me!" She grinned, heading over to the counter and purchasing her products, "Here's for y-, wait, I have a better idea."

She grabbed the two ice creams then offered him the strawberry flavored, "For a something better to remember me by, would it be okay for you to swap? I'll try your cone while you try my drumstick, the ice cream I mean."

Iishiro nodded, grabbing the strawberry drumstick from her hands, "Thank you for this. I also love strawberry besides green tea."

"It's really a thank you for you to be honest." She chuckled as she paid for her purchases, "Well, I'll be going." She bowed to him, "Thank you for everything, Iishiro."

Iishiro tipped his cap towards her. She turned around, bags of groceries in her hands and walked away towards the traffic. Iishiro made sure to keep an eye on her until she had successfully crossed the street. Afterall, she was still the klutz he met in the train and she had a knack for bumping into things.

When she was on the other side of the road and was walking away, Iishiro turned to go back inside the store, only jolting in surprise when his friend yelled his name.

"Iishiro! There you are!" Haku called, "I've been looking for you! You said you'd only grab something from the frozen products aisle and then come back. Well guess what, you forgot about me, whom you've left waiting at the counter!"

Oh that was right. He was on his way to grab some frozen seafood mix when Reimi bumped into him. Literally.

"I forgot," he uttered, "I didn't see anything and then I forgot that you were waiting for me. Did you pay?"

"Of course I did," Haku responded, "Where were you and what took you so long?"

The younger one spotted the strawberry ice cream drumstick in Iishiro's hand.

"You don't like strawberries," he pointed out flatly, "What's up with you?"

"I like them though," Iishiro countered, "Well, if you have everything, let's go. The hospital might be waiti-."

The phones of the two suddenly beeped loudly. They brought the gadgets out of their pockets before running to the car. Iishiro hurriedly revved the engine and drove off at the maximum speed available for them.

There was an emergency situation today. And to think he was about to say how peaceful the day was.

•••

As soon as he arrived at the hospital, Iishiro ran to the operating room. He shrugged off his coat and removed his cap, the nurses around him readying him for whatever he was about to do. He raised his hands up and a nurse helped him with his gloves, another tied the face mask to his nose and mouth.

"Is Doctor Kosato ( _Eosinophil_ ) around?" He asked.

"Not yet," the nurse answered, "We've been calling her for an hour but she hasn't responded yet. Do you want me to call her?"

"No, get Doctor Haku ready," he ordered.

"What?" The nurse looked at him like he had grown two heads, "D-Doctor, Doctor Kinta ( _Killer T_ ) is in, do you want me to call him?"

"Is Doctor Kinta the same as Doctor Haku?" Iishiro question.

"No doctor, but Doctor Haku is a beginner as of the moment and this is a dangerous operation," the nurse reasoned.

Iishiro sighed. If he could, he would've ran out of the room to call his friend himself but he couldn't, not after being equipped and dressed for surgery.

"Call Doctor Haku," he repeated, "He has to start sometime, right?"

Iishiro entered the operating room, leaving the nurse with no choice but to call the doctor Iishiro was asking for.

As soon as he had walked in, Iishiro saw his close knit of friends. Reiichi ( _2001_ ) , their anaesthesiologist; Shiba ( _2048_ ), his operating assistant; and Niroku ( _2626_ ), the head of his Scrub Tech together with his team. Nurses gathered around the place with Circulating Tech on standby.

"We'll have a new face in our operation today," Iishiro announced, "Doctor Haku's going with us this time."

His three friends looked shocked at the same time amused.

"You got the staff to let Doctor Haku operate?" Shiba asked, "That's new."

"He has to grow up some time, right?" Reiichi commented, "It's good for him."

The doors opened and in came a slightly trembling Haku.

"Why am I in here?" He nearly yelled, "I thought I wasn't doing surgeries until my second month?"

"I understand that you're young but you have to learn," Iishiro responded, walking over to their patient.

"Welcome to the club, brother," Niroku greeted giddily, "Now come on. We have a surgery to finish."

•••

"It wasn't such a hard surgery afterall," Iishiro said as soon as he went out of the operating room and was out of his scrub suit, "We've had worse."

"True," Niroku responded, "But how afe you doing, Haku? Feeling fine?"

Haku stood silently, watching all of them act so normal after the surgery. Sure it took about 5 hours, but how it felt to him, that he wasn't quite sure of if it was the correct feeling.

"It was…" he muttered, "Awesome! It was so nice when we started opening the body and then I got to see internal organs which was so cool and I got to be an assistant today!"

"I bet you'd perform your own surgery soon," Shiba commented.

"That's true," Iishiro pondered, "Don't steal my team though."

"No! I wanna be with you guys!" Haku grinned brightly.

"That's nice, Haku," Reiichi spoke, "But here comes the best part. Go tell the family that the surgery went well."

Haku nodded diligently before leaving to the waiting room. He grinned brightly at the awaiting group of people outside. They all looked worried and restless, he noted.

"I have good news," he started, "The surgery went well. The patient will be moved back to her private room soon."

He looked at all the people waiting and spotted a certain bright red headed woman amongst the crowd.

"Excuse me for one second," Haku said before going back to his friends. He grinned mischievously towards Iishiro before urging him to come out with him.

They did so and Iishiro couldn't help but flash a small smile, "We have a thing for crossing paths now, don't we, Reimi?"

Reimi frowned before pointed at Iishiro, "Y-You're a surgeon here?"

"Yes, but I sometimes go out to help those who are klutz in a train," Iishiro joked, "Well, Ms. Mariko ( _Macrophage_ )will be brought to her room soon so don't worry anymore."

"Thank you!" Reimi smiled wide, tears poking out from the corners of her eyes, "You don't know how worried I was when I heard that Ms. Mariko was sent to the hospital for an emergency surgery but I feel better now, thanks to you."

As the two talked, the other doctors went out to find out just why Haku would call Iishiro specifically. They furrowed their brows when he was… happily… chatting with a girl?

"Did you bring back the right Iishiro from the store?" Shiba asked, completely confused as to why Iishiro was acting differently.

"We met her at a train," Haku explained, "Well, more like she fell on him and then he helped her by a lot and then, I don't know. He left me at the counter for so long, which was rude, and when I saw him, he was holding a strawberry ice cream which he doesn't like. He likes neither strawberries or ice cream, right?"

"Uh-huh," Niroku muttered, "So how does the girl get in the ice cream story?"

Haku shrugged, "I was guessing it was her who bought that for him. She looks like the type of girl who'd like strawberry ice cream."

Reiichi shook his head, "You're too young to understand, all of you."

"Excuse you? You're only two years older," Haku responded, "And it's not like you're the eldest."

Reiichi tsked, "That's not the point here." He looked at their other friend, "If it's true that she bought him that ice cream, and, yes, for the entire ten years I've known Iishiro, he's never had a thing for ice creams, then he still doesn't like ice creams."

"So what's your point?" Shiba deadpanned.

"He might not like the food itself," Reiichi continued, "But he likes the one who gave it."

"Oh!" The three said simultaneously.

"I knew that though." Haku laughed, "He likes her, it's obvious."

"Question is, does she like him back?" Niroku asked which silenced them three.

"We have work to do," Reiichi interrupted their train of thoughy before it could go to trouble making, "Stop acting like detectives. You'll know it if and when it happens."

Reiichi left the other three to go back to his office. Shiba, Haku, and Niroku looked at each other then back to Iishiro and Reimi. They nodded before going back to their office to clean up and rest for the day.

And maybe plot an interrogation or two.

•••

Iishiro really dreaded cold and sweet food. He wasn't fond of them since he was a child, and he wasn't fond of them now. But somehow, a strawberry ice cream drumstick tasted a bit nicer compared to the others that he tasted throughout his childhood.

Once he was done with the treat, he rinsed off the stick and put it in a small ziplock bag. He placed it on his desk and stared at it for a moment before dropping it into his upper right side drawer.

Something to remember her by.

•••

Okay let's have ages.

I'm assuming 1146 is the oldest in the canon and 3803 isn't as old as him (basing from _Erythroblasts and Myelocytes_ chapter, we'll have:

Iishiro (1146): 27  
Reimi (3803): 24 turning 25 in this fic  
Reiichi (2001): 26  
Shiba (2048): 25  
Niroku (2626): 25  
Haku (4989): 24 _omgmyfreshgradbaby_  
Kosato (Eosinophil): 26  
Kinta (Killer T): 29  
Junko (Dendritic Cell): 28  
Hiro (Commander T): 29  
Setsuko (Regulatory T): 26

 _Names starting with 1146 to 4989 are from lunchtimerushin and from Eosinophil to Regulatory T are my ideas_

Will update the ages if it seems that the character will be relevant enough.


	3. Girl at Home

_Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home and everybody knows that, everybody knows that_

 _•••_

It was long enough when they noticed that nobody else was around them, too immersed in their talk. Reimi looked around, looking for the people who were with her in the waiting room a while ago.

Reimi frowned. If there was one thing that would probably happen, it would be that she'd get lost; the hospital was pretty big afterall.

"I'll take you to the room," Iishiro offered, "They're all probably there now."

Reimi nodded, following the doctor as he walked through the halls.

"How long have you been working here?" Reimi asked, genuinely curious that this stranger that she met was a surgeon in a hospital.

"About three years now," Iishiro answered.

"It must be so cool to be a surgeon," Reimi stated.

"Yeah," Iishiro agreed, "But not at all times. Sometimes… there are just losing battles."

Reimi frowned, "Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Iishiro let our a breath, "It's normal, it's life afterall. It's gonna end sometime."

"Doctor Iishiro," A nurse called, stopping the two in their tracks, "Your patient from two months ago came back."

"You can send them to my office. I'll attend to them as soon as I bring my friend to a patient," Iishiro responded, gesturing to Reimi, "You can let Doctor Shiba attend as well. He knows all the procedures."

The nurse nodded then went on her way. The two started walking again towards the way of Ms. Mariko's room.

Reimi whistled, "So, _Doctor_ Iishiro, huh? Should I start calling you Doctor Iishiro too?"

Iishiro let out a low chuckle, "No need. Iishiro's fine. We're here."

Iishiro knocked on the door then opened it, seeing the guests in Ms. Mariko's hospital room. They all turned their heads towards the door once it swung open and in came Reimi.

"Thank you, Iishiro." Reimi gave the doctor a sweet smile, "For everything. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Ms. Mariko."

"Just doing my job," Iishiro stated before taking it back, "I mean, you're welcome, Reimi."

Reimi laughed weakly, "See you around! Oh, by the way, you have good taste with ice cream."

Iishiro smiled at her then waved goodbye, closing the door. Reimi turned around to see the judging stares by the other people in the room.

"Who was he?" Eiko asked, "And why were you using first name basis?"

"Oh I met him at the train earlier today. And then I bumped into him at the grocery. And now he's apparently a surgeon," Reimi explained, "But he's a friend. It's okay."

"Don't you think you're being too informal so quickly though?" Eiko questioned, "You don't call each other by the first name on the first day you met."

"Well he saved me from tripping, he even put this band-aid on me." She pointed at the band-aid still stuck to her knee, "He's kind and I don't really mind."

"You do look cute together though," one of the other people murmured.

"We do?" Reimi raised a brow, "No we don't. Maybe you're just tired. Maybe you all are tired. You can go ahead. I'll watch Ms. Mariko."

"Aren't you tired though? You've been travelling all day," Eiko said, "It's okay, Reimi. We understand if you're the one who's tired."

Reimi stretched, "I'm fine! I've gotten so used to working all day. I have the stamina for it. No go on. Go home everyone. Ms. Mariko's fine now, we don't have to worry."

"Well… if you say so," Eiko agreed then squinted her eyes, "This isn't just so you could stay longer at the hospital so you'd see that doctor, right?"

Reimi laughed, "Eiko, what in the world are you talking about? He's a friend whom I met today and will probably not meet ever again. Plus, if you were thinking about it, no, being a full-time teacher doesn't give me much time to date."

Reimi opened the door for all of them, "I'll call if I get tired or if I need to go home, okay? I know how tired you all are. Thanks for taking care of Ms. Mariko while I wasn't around."

All except of Eiko filed out of the room. Eiko walked up to Reimi then gave her a light hug.

"I know how hard this is for you, but she's gonna be fine. Surgery's successful, she's recovering, Ms. Mariko's fine," Eiko whispered to her ear, "Now don't strain yourself, okay? You have to take care of yourself too."

Reimi nodded before the woman went out. Once the door closed, her smile dropped. It was true, she felt completely relieved that Ms. Mariko was fine now, and there weren't much to worry about, but she couldn't just drop her everyday life to take care of her, even though she wanted to so badly.

Reimi sighed, sitting down on the bench intended for visitors and staring at the patient sleeping on the bed.

"She's fine now," Reimi told herself, "Ms. Mariko's fine now."

•••

A blonde woman ran through the pristine white hospital halls, both trying to catch her breath and rushing to get to her destination. She hurriedly and sloppily wore her coat on the way until she arrived at a nurse's station, breathing heavily.

"Where's," she panted, "Where's the patient?"

"You mean the patient you were supposed to operate on?" The nurse asked, "She's fine. The operation went well. Doctor Iishiro lead the group. The patient's doing good now."

The woman sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness! Doctor Iishiro, where is he?"

"He's in his office," the nurse answered, "I know that I'm not allowed to ask this but, Doctor Kosato, where were you? Everyone was looking for you."

"I know, I'm sorry, I got held back by a patient in the other hospital," Doctor Kosato exhaled loudly, "It's hard when your residency and another hospital calls you."

The nurse gave the woman a smile, "It's okay, we all understand, doctor."

Kosato gave a sigh of relief, hearing those words from the nurse.

"Oh, there's Doctor Iishiro." The nurse pointed at the doctor who was doing his rounds.

Kosato looked at where the nurse was pointing then spotted the white clad doctor, talking to some visitors. Kosato walked over to the other doctor, waiting for the visitors to go before talking to him.

"We were looking for you," Iishiro said flatly.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kosato replied, "It was a bad operation at the other hospital. I really wanted to operate with you."

"Well, at least you're here now," Iishiro responded, "There's one good thing that came out of it though. Haku had his first chance to assist."

Kosato smiled, "Really now? That's great for him! Gosh, I wish I got to watch him!"

"He's a natural," Iishiro commented.

The door between them opened and out came a visitor who looked at Kosato then to Iishiro, then back to Kosato.

"Is there a problem…?" Kosato asked, "Do you need any assistance?"

"Reimi, how's Ms. Mariko?" Iishiro asked, tone changing.

The other woman, Reimi, smiled at Iishiro, "She's doing well, thanks to you. I, uh, can I ask for a favor?"

"Anything," Iishiro quickly answered.

"Would you mind watching Ms. Mariko for a second? I'm just gonna go grab coffee and then I'll be back," Reimi said, "If you're not busy that is."

"No, I'm just doing my rounds," Iishiro answered.

"Okay, thanks!" Reimi responded, "Want anything?"

"You've been spending an awful lot of money on me lately," Iishiro pointed out.

"Green tea it is," Reimi said before turning around to the nearest vending machine.

Once the red head was out of sight, Kosato raised a brow at Iishiro.

"You know her?" She asked the older doctor.

"Yeah I met her today," Iishiro said, "She's kind."

"And you already have something to say about her?" Kosato smiled, "That's really nice of you, Iishiro."

"Back!" Reimi announced as soon as she arrived.

She handed the hot tea to Iishiro and a cup of coffee to Kosato who looked shocked.

"Um… thanks," Kosato said as she accepted the drink, "You are nice."

Reimi smiled in response then entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Like I said," Iishiro declared, "She's nice."

"I thought you liked barley tea more?" Kosato inquired as the two of them started walking away from the door.

Iishiro shrugged as he took a sip, "There are things that are better just to be accepted. You wouldn't mind if I did my rounds, right?"

Kosato shook her head no, "You don't need to do this though. There are enough nurses to do the rounds."

"I like to keep my patients in check personally," Iishiro responded.

"And you never get tired?" Kosato raised a brow.

"Why should I be? I've dedicated my life to this," Iishiro answered.

"Huh, no wonder you're single," Kosato muttered.

Iishiro turned to the other doctor. "What was that?"

Kosato let out a weak laugh, "Nothing."

•••

The hallways weren't as bright as when it was during the day or during the early hours of the night, Iishiro noted. It wasn't new to him though. He was used to the chilly atmosphere, dimmed scenery, and silent paths during the very late hours of the night.

Iishiro took a quick glace at his wrist watch.

"1:35." he read weakly then continued walking around, doing his rounds.

It had been a habit from when he started, and now he couldn't avoid it, even if he was too tired. Doing rounds wasn't necessarily a bad thing but he wasn't supposed to do it in the first place. His job as a surgeon was mostly to attend to his patients at least once a week or to stay in the operating room where he truly belonged, not going around the hospital to check up on people any time of the day. He hadn't changed at all, even from his early days as a new surgeon. His ways of taking care wasn't faltering any time soon.

He stopped at a particularly new name on the wall, staring at the number and the name of the patient inside, and remembering the long hours of surgery the patient required. He let out a weak sigh before knocking, completely guilty if ever he was interrupting the sleeping people inside.

He would normally turn around since most people were asleep by this time but this was one thing that was new. The door opened almost immediately and out peeked a red head, a tired look on her face.

"Doctor Iishiro," she spoke.

"You can drop the 'doctor', Reimi," he responded, "How is Ms. Mariko doing?"

Reimi smiled, opening the door to let him in, "She hasn't woken up yet, but she's doing fine, I guess. Nothing wrong has happened since."

Iishiro checked on Ms. Mariko before Reimi offered him a spot on the seat next to her. He politely took it, the two of them watching the patient sleep on the bed.

"Why are you still up?" Iishiro asked.

"Why are you still doing your rounds?" Reimi questioned.

"Force of habit," Iishiro answered, "You didn't answer me though, why are you still up?"

Reimi bit her lip, "I get worried a lot. I'm afraid that… when I close my eyes, Ms. Mariko…"

Iishiro nodded in understanding, "She'll be fine. She fought well during surgery, I believe she'll make it."

Reimi couldn't help but smile at that, "Thanks."

A short silence dwelled upon the two of them until Reimi couldn't keep up with her curiosity anymore.

"What are you still doing here at the hospital at this hour?" She asked, half curious, half frustrated (she battled with herself if it was just plain curiosity or if she was frustrated with something but why should she be frustrated?), "Don't you have a girl waiting at home?"

Iishiro raised a brow, turning to Reimi, "A… girl."

"Yeah," Reimi muttered, "The… the doctor earlier."

"You mean Doctor Kosato?"

"Mhm,"

She just wanted to disappear when Iishiro just silenced himself. It really wasn't good to meddle in someone else's relationship, it should be private. Why won't the ground just be nice and eat her up so she wouldn't be stuck in this situation?

She could feel her face burning at the embarrassment she made of herself.

" _Nice going, Reimi_."

"We're not together though," Iishiro explained, "Well… not like _that_. And besides, I tend to stay in my own office a lot, not much at home."

The words rang over and over again in her head.

" _They… aren't together…?_ "

She could just imagine her tombstone right at that moment.

 _Here lies Akagi Reimi, the girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut for five seconds_

 _Cause of death: shame_

"R-right." Reimi murmured.

Iishiro stood up, "You should really get some sleep, Reimi. It's not good for you to stay up so late at night."

Reimi nodded. Iishiro gave his goodbye and good night before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Reimi laid down on the bench, pouting at Ms. Mariko.

"Ms. Mariko, you have to wake up," she said, "I'm too hopeless in life. Help me."


	4. In My Memories

**This was supposedly chapter 2, WAAAAY before the idea of Iishiro being a surgeon came to mind. I really wanted to follow the plot of the manga (Pneumonococcus then Cedar Pollen) but it didn't make sense so it was scrapped (I was originally going to delete it). Now, it makes WAY more sense.**

 **•••**

"And so, the Dendritic Cell is involved in communicating between cells. They can come in close contact with the other cells but they can also communicate at a long distance through cytokines," A red-headed instructor spoke, face cheerful despite the mouthful of scientific terms, "Cytokines have effects on immune cells such as Neutrophils, Macrophages, T Cells, B Cells, and such. Think of it as…" the woman paused for a few seconds, "As the Dendritic Cell giving away photos of the immune cells from their past. Would there be any reactions if your past photos were suddenly shown to everybody?"

"I would be terrified," a student spoke, "I don't want people looking at my old photos."

The instructor chuckled, "Exactly."

The instructor looked at the watch on her wrist then closed the book placed on her table, "Well, that would be all for now. Read pages 38 to 46. I expect all of you to have an understanding of the immune cells and the types of effects that they have when faced with cytokines. Class is dismissed."

When all the students fled the classroom, the instructor sat down on her seat, giving a long exhale.

"Done for the day. Finally," she uttered.

There was a knock on the door that caught her attention.

"Ms. Reimi?" A student peered her head through the door, "I wanted to ask you something earlier but I got distracted and I didn't get the chance to tell you."

"What is it then?" Reimi offered a small smile, "Is it something about class?"

"Yes… well, no…" the student answered, "You see I have…" The student groaned, "I've seen it all! I've seen how this school's going to get flooded! It's all gonna happen and I just wanted to warn you. Please be safe."

Reimi blinked once, "A… flood," she spoke weakly, "Kioku, there wouldn't be a flood. There's nothing saying anything bad about the weather forecast."

"You don't believe me?" Kioku asked, weakened by his instructor's disbelief, "I'm telling the truth, Ms. Reimi. Please believe me."

"I-, Kioku, maybe it's another day? I don't think it would rain tonight," Reimi responded, "But don't worry. I'll take your advice to heart."

Kioku frowned, "You still don't believe me, b-but I'm warning you. Please be safe."

And the student went running out of the room. Reimi sighed, standing to leave before even more of her students returned. She trudged through the halls of the school until she arrived at the faculty room. With a groan, she walked to her cubicle and sat down, closing her eyes.

A loud thud disrupted her rest. She opened her eyes and saw the plethora of paper stacked on her desk.

"Great! You're here!" A supervisor said, "Here's your paper work for the week!"

Her supervisor left even before she could protest. With a sigh, she said, "Is this the flood?"

There weren't chances to push away the work if she wanted to go to Ms. Mariko as soon as work was done. She had to travel for at least an hour, if she was lucky, if she wanted to arrive at the hospital before visiting hours were officially over.

Picking up the first piece of paper on top of the stack and saw that it was the activity that she left for the students when she didn't come to school.

Reimi sighed, remembering how Ms. Mariko still hadn't woken up the next day. She didn't want to leave the hospital so she quickly filed a leave, left an activity for her students, and watched over Ms. Mariko the whole day.

The others had day jobs where they couldn't simply file leaves and, though it seemed like she was left with no choice, Reimi was more than happy to oblige. But when Tuesday came, she couldn't leave her obligations and had to come to work, the nurses and doctors promising they'd watch Ms. Mariko the whole day and take care of her.

Reimi was sort of uneasy at that. The nurses and doctors were busy people and they couldn't just stay in one hospital room, they had to do their rounds in the entire hospital.

 _"I'll watch her. It's my day off,"_ Iishiro offered.

She knew that the man was busy and restless but he didn't let her say no to his offer so she was left with no choice but to go to work and leave Ms. Mariko in the hands of her surgeon.

 _"Don't think about her, Reimi. I promise I'll be by her side the whole day."_

Reimi exhaled loudly as she started to check the papers.

 _If Ms. Mariko still doesn't wake up, and we all have to keep up with our jobs…_

She frowned.

 _What would happen to Ms. Mariko?_

•••

"I think," Reimi started with a weak voice, avoiding the gaze of the person she was talking to.

In her hands was a piece of paper, with the words _Letter of Resignation_ written on top. She reluctantly placed the paper on the table in between her and the other person, showing it.

"I think I have to resign." Her throat felt dry her tongue tasted bitter with those words, "I… I love my job, really. I love working here. It's just that… m-my orphanage mother just had her surgery last weekend and… and there's no one to watch over her." She met the strict eyes of the school head, Ms. Michiko _(Mast Cell),_ "I don't want to leave but Ms. Mariko needs all the help she could get right now."

Michiko sighed as she signed on the paper Reimi gave her, "Ms. Reimi, you are one of the best teachers that the university has. Are you really ready to let this job go? You know that, if you leave, you'll have a hard time coming back, what with Mr. Bokkai _(B Cell)_ ready to take on your position any time."

"I'll be okay," Reimi answered, "Ms. Mariko just…"

"I understand," Michiko said in a caring tone, "I'd also drop my job if it meant taking care of the woman who took care of me."

Reimi gave a small smile, "Thank you for letting me."

Michiko held out her hand, "It was nice working with such a diligent teacher like you. I wish you all the best with Ms. Mariko, and if ever you decide to come back, don't hesitate to call us. You'd never know when a position might be open for you."

Reimi nodded, shaking the woman's hand and leaving her office. Once the door behind her closed, she let out a big sigh, both of relief and of worry.

Now, she had more time to take care of Ms. Mariko, but what would happen to her jobless self now?

•••

Reimi sat in the train with no extra bags filled with paperwork or a notebook filled with her lessons for the next day in her hands. It was just Reimi, sitting on a seat she luckily grabbed while the train moved from the city where she worked to the city she treated as home.

The train stopped and Reimi stood up, grabbing her bag filled with the remaining things she had in her past residence.

 _Starting today…_

She got off the train as quickly and as efficiently as possible to arrive at the earliest time she could to the hospital.

 _I'm coming back home. And I'm staying for good._

The walk to the hospital from the statiom was a mere ten-minute walk along a straight walkway so it wasn't a big hassle for her, what with her tendency to be directionally challenged. She arrived just a few minutes before visitors weren't allowed to enter and she made her beeline to Ms. Mariko's room, now knowing the place like the back of her hand. There weren't many places she got to memorize but with her stay and the way she had to go to from the cashier back to the room so many times before made her feet walk on their own.

She knocked briefly on the door before opening it and seeing the dimmed room. She placed her bags on the floor next to the door then proceeded to Ms. Mariko who was still asleep. It didn't seem like she had woken up any time during the day since there were no updates from either the nurses or the doctors.

Reimi placed a gentle hand over Ms. Mariko's. She just wanted to shake her and tell her to open her eyes, to tell Reimi that she was fine. But that wasn't the case. She wasn't given a definitive date when Ms. Mariko would wake up but they told her it'd be "soon'. Whenever "soon" was.

With a soft sigh, she turned to the bench and saw the sleeping doctor who had offered up to be Ms. Mariko's guardian for the day. A small smile graced upon Reimi's face as the tired person finally got his well-deserved sleep.

She walked over to her bags and pulled out a blanket from it, draping it over the doctor then sitting down next to him. She watched Ms. Mariko's chest rise up then down, signalling the state that she was in.

"When are you going to wake up?" Reimi whispered, very much hopeful for an answer, "The doctors said that you're fine and that you're okay, but I can't help but worry. I wanna see you awake and smiling, like you always were."

Reimi looked down at the ground, remembering all the times Ms. Mariko was there, supporting her and helping her with the warmest smile on her face.

•••

She wasn't the brightest amongst the bunch of the orphans they had but she was the one that needed the most help.

Reimi lost both parents due to a car crash back when she had just turned four years old. It was a memory that was implanted in her mind until her current days. It was a horrific storm outside and her family had no choice but to go home. They just ate at a restaurant, one of the very rare times that they actually did, and fate just had to be a little bit more playful.

"Honey, I don't think it's safe." The words of her mother still rang in her ears to this day, "Maybe we should wait until the storm passes."

Her father shook his head no, "It's okay, I'll drive safely. I don't work as an ambulance driver for nothing."

There was a confident smile on her father's face and she admired that. A smile during a bad situation was always the best when it comes to calming her down.

The family rode in their car, Reimi seeing the dark street and the water that was starting to rise. Their area didn't get flooded as often but if there were particularly strong and continuous rains, then flood was inevitable. The water kept rising as they moved along and got closer to their home.

Reimi's father turned the music up, playing her favorite song, a habit that was often when she and her father rode to school.

 _omoide ga jikan wo tometa_

 _kyou no hi wo wasureru na to_

 _minareta keshiki nido to narabenai_

 _omoide no michi_

 _(My memories stopped time_

 _As if to say "Don't forget today"_

 _A road in my memories_

 _Where we'll never again walk together in the familiar scenery)_

Reimi was too busy singing along when a lightning struck.

It happened all too fast. There was a bright light, then there were two bright lights, and then she felt like her head was removed from her neck. She was thrown around in the backseat as the car went round and round. She could feel nothing.

The moment she opened her eyes again, there was only a blur of darkness but she heard herself calling for her parents. She felt so weak, like every part of her body was just a part of her that she couldn't control. Her mind was hazy, but she could recall reaching out to the two people she loved the most.

 _yukkuri to arukidasou_

 _kono michi mirai e tsudzuku_

 _sayonara nakanaide_

 _wasurenai yo_

 _hanaretemo ai shite imasu_

 _(I'll walk on slowly_

 _This road leads to my future_

 _Goodbye, don't cry_

 _I won't forget you_

 _Even when we're apart, I'll love you)_

•••

"Reimi," a voice called out, snapping her out of her stupor.

Reimi wiped away her tears then looked up to the source of the sound. She gasped deeply, a fresh batch of tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

"Ms. Mariko!" She responded then quickly grabbed the man sleeping next to her.

The doctor jumped up at the sudden movement then saw Reimi rushing to the bed in front of them.

"Iishiro!" Reimi turned around, a huge smile on her face, "Ms. Mariko's awake!"

•••

 **OKAY. I did NOT expect Ms. Mariko to wake up in the chapter. When I was writing the last few paragraphs, it was all fine and sad with the death scene of Reimi's parents and then when I was exporting this to HTML I was like WAIT NO MS. MARIKO WOKE UP! HOW?!**

 **I... didn't know what happened (yes this happens a lot with me, I don't tend to use my brain a lot, only for the words that I'm looking for, but mostly whatever flows out gets published).**

 **ANYWAYS, here's an explanation for their jobs:**

 **I gave Iishiro (1146), and the rest of the neutrophils, the job of a doctor. Originally, they weren't going to be surgeons, they were supposed to be emergency responders like in ambulances (this part was ALMOST true for this chapter because the "flood" Kioku was referring to was a flood of blood (a suicidal student)) but I figured they'd be better as surgeons because of all the blood that comes with the work.**

 **ALSO, originally, the neutrophils were supposed to NOT be part of a hospital. They'd be this sort of vigilante doctors who are legit but comes to emergency rescues outside of the hospital premises (and the hospital doctors, like the T cells, are pissed at them for their work).**

 **I gave Reimi (3803) the job of a teacher who part times as a penpal messenger during the weekends. In *SPOILER SPOILER FOR ANIME ONLY FANS* the Hypovolemic Shock chapter, there was a dedication and love for her job that was shown (and dammit I loved that dedication) that's why I thought it would be fitting for her to be a teacher (bc you have to have a lot of dedication to work and live in he field or else you'd get tired of it).**

 **Ms. Mariko! The darling Macrophage! She's an owner of an orphanage (which is the red bone marrow where 3803 originated in the manga/anime). She took in Reimi, Eiko, and the other erythrocytes children who are now grown up and are the ones taking care of her. The orphanage is still going strong though, but Ms. Mariko isn't. The dilemma now is: who's gonna take care of the kids? (ofc you know it, it's gonna be Reimi, I wouldn't even mention this if it isn't her also she's jobless now what do you expect her to do after Ms. Mariko goes out of the hospital?)**

 **For the others, I haven't worked their jobs out yet since it isn't as relevant in the near future.**

 **SONG IS MICHI BY EXILE.**


	5. Chat Room Talks

Iishiro had long woken up since Reimi put a blanket over him. He shifted slightly to give her some space to sit. He kept his eyes closed, not quite wanting to wake up just yet.

 _Five more minutes._ He told himself, _Five more minutes and I'll wake up and leave._

Only his promise of five minutes didn't push through when he heard Reimi sniffing. He opened his eyes very slowly, fighting the sleep that was pulling him back from comforting the red-head. He was about to place a hand on her back to make her feel that he was there for her when Ms. Mariko moved on the bed and woke up.

Iishiro, shocked, watched as Ms. Mariko opened her eyes then looked at the crying woman beside him. She smiled weakly, and called out the woman, "Reimi."

Reimi didn't react quickly. It took her some time before she looked up and realized what was happening. Reimi grabbed his arm, shaking him without looking, then ran to Ms. Mariko, still in pure disbelief that this was happening.

"Iishiro! Ms. Mariko's awake!" Reimi grinned wide at him. There was still that look of uncertainty on her face, but she was steadily growing happier by the second.

Iishiro nodded, standing up to check up on Ms. Mariko. He did the same common procedures for his patients who just woke up after a long time.

"You're doing well, Ms. Mariko," Iishiro spoke as soon as he finished his check up. He walked back to the chair, grabbed the blanket, then placed it over Reimi's shoulder, "I'll have you under constant check ups from now on until you leave the hospital. And if you keep on getting better, you can get out in maybe a week or two."

"Really?" Reimi asked, completely overjoyed about the sudden events, "Ms. Mariko, I hope you get better really soon so we can get you out! The kids are missing you so badly."

"Everyone went here, Ms. Mariko," Reimi told the other woman, "Even the ones who went out of the country! Of course they're not here anymore, they went back because of their jobs, but I'm here! I'll help you with the orphanage from now on! I promise I won't leave ever again!"

Reimi suddenly frowned at the realization of her words, "I… I'm sorry that I left in the first place. If I'd known… If I knew that this would happen…"

Ms. Mariko raised a hand and placed it over Reimi's hand which held the rails of the bed. A warm, comforting smile spread across Ms. Mariko's face.

"It's okay, Reimi. I understand," she said weakly, "It doesn't bother me that you left, it's okay. It has always been a part of taking care of you."

Reimi only cried. Iishiro's hand immediately flew to Reimi's back and, like magnets, Reimi went to Iishiro, hugging him and crying on his chest. Iishiro rubbed her back, trying to console her with nothing but contact.

He let Reimi cry to her heart's desire. He knew that she needed it, she needed to just let it all out. He saw how she's been trying to act tough but she wasn't fooling anybody, not even herself. And so he let her cry. Nevermind the soaked shirt, Reimi needed this right now.

The phone in his pocket vibrated and, even if he wanted to ignore it, Reimi felt it. She let go of him, looking at his pant pocket.

"You should take that. A patient might be needing you," Reimi stated, "Thank you for all the help, Iishiro."

Iishiro nodded once, excusing himself to take the call. He left the room, picking the phone from his pocket, only to see that it wasn't a call.

 **Haku:** has anyone seen shiro?

 **Haku:** hes been gone the whooooooole day

 **Roku:** It's his day off so…

 **Shiba:** I bet he's still in the hospital

Iishiro sighed, rolling his eyes. It was Haku's idea to make a group chat with his team. Haku, Niroku, and Shiba were the only ones active on it though but Iishiro dropped by every now and then. It felt nice to make friends with fellow surgeons.

 **Iishiro:** Here.

 **Iishiro:** Yes I was at the hospital.

 **Iishiro:** but I was a visitor today.

 **Roku:** Who did you visit?

 **Iishiro:** Ms. Mariko

 **Shiba:** …isn't she our patient though?

 **Iishiro:** yes

 **Iishiro:** but I was a visitor.

 **Haku:** i bet ya it's because of that girl

 **Iishiro:** What girl?

 **Haku:** the girl you met at the train

 **Iishiro:** …I don't remember…

 **Haku:** gdi iishiro dont do this again

 **Shiba:** What a nice thing to say to your superior

 **Haku:** he always does this though

 **Haku:** he acts like he doesnt know that girl

 **Haku:** even i remember her

 **Haku:** shes the klutz

 **Iishiro:** Don't call Reimi a klutz. She just happened to fall over when the train suddenly stopped. It's not her fault. And besides, she's not always falling down, only twice so far. Which isn't new in a malfunctioning train.

 **Shiba:** …

 **Shiba:** So do you know her or do you not know her?

 **Iishiro:** Who?

 **Shiba:** Wow that was frustrating

 **Shiba:** I understand you now, Haku

 **Roku:** Back!

 **Roku:** What did I miss?

 **Haku:** are u going to keep doing this, iishiro?

 **Haku:** because one day

 **Haku:** i'm just gonna walk over to her

 **Haku:** and tell her how you feel about her

 **Haku:** it'll all be over for you

 **Shiba:** But won't that make them lose the tension?

 **Iishiro:** I have no idea what you two are talking about

 **Iishiro:** But I'm tired and I'm going home

 **Roku:** I FINALLY CAUGHT UP

 **Roku:** You like Reimi?

 **Roku:** Why don't you tell her?

 **Iishiro:** When did I say that I liked her? I don't like her like that. I want to keep her as a friend. She's really nice, even to Kosato. If you knew her, you'd know how nice she is. But I don't like her like that. And besides, she's too busy taking care of her patient. And she's too emotionally strained. I just want her as a friend.

 **Haku:** says the guy who writes essays when talking about her

 **Haku:** just go

 **Haku:** we'll gossip about you while you're not around

 **Shiba:** Haku!

 **Haku:** he probably knows it already

 **Iishiro:** I actually do.

 **Iishiro:** I'm going

 **Iishiro:** for real.

Iishiro placed his phone back in his pocket then made his way outside, to his car. He entered the car then stuck the key in the keyhole. There wasn't time to waste, going home. The sun would soon set and he had dinner to cook.

 _Maybe tonight would bring good rest._

•••

"Ms. Mariko, I was really sad when I heard all about you being here," Reimi said.

Reimi was now seated next to the bed in a new chair as she held Ms. Mariko's hands.

"I was actually about to come visit you in the orphanage that day when Eiko called me to say that you had an emergency surgery," Reimi explained, "The kids were very worried so I had to take care of them for a few hours before I could get a hold of someone to take care of them so I could come visit you."

Reimi then smiled, "But I'm so glad you're okay now. The doctors said that you can't go back to how strong you were before because of the surgery, and that there are some things that you can't do now, but it's fine. I'll help you with everything."

Ms. Mariko pouted a bit, "Reimi, your eyebags are so deep. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Well, I, uh, I've been staying here for the past few days so…" she trailed off.

"You know, you have to take care of yourself as well," Ms. Mariko stated, "You can't tell me that you'll take care of me when you're in a worse position. I won't allow it, Reimi."

Reimi nodded fervently, "Yes, Ms. Mariko! I'll take care of myself so I can take care of you. I want to return the favor for everything that you did for me when I was still a child."

Ms. Mariko let out a sigh, "You still don't get it, Reimi. All I was doing was my job. It's my job to take care of you, to be the orphans' mother. It's nothing big, it's just what I'm supposed to do."

Reimi frowned a bit, "B-but-."

"Whether or not I wanted to do it, I had to do it, Reimi," Ms. Mariko said, "Because it's my work, to help all of those who lacked the attention of parents. It's just my job. You don't have to repay me for something that I'm required to do."

"I have to," Reimi said, "I feel like I have to."

Ms. Mariko only let out a weak chuckle, "Always the feisty Reimi that I know of. Well if you really believe that you have to repay me, then there's one thing I want you to do."

Reimi beamed, "What is it, Ms. Mariko?"

"I want you to live your life," Ms. Mariko answered, "I want you to get out there and be the best you can be. I know that you have love for a lot of things, you have so much love to give, Reimi. Why are you using them all up to those who are already loved? It's time to share it with those who really need it."

"I can do that with you in the orphanage," Reimi reasoned, "There's no excuse to me to leave you again."

"The children get plenty of love already, what with the many couples adopting nowadays, I'm not surprised if they all get adopted by the end of the year," Ms. Mariko answered, "Get out, Reimi. Go to the world. You've already started by moving out, why do you have to go back?"

"That's what you can do for me as payment," Ms. Mariko said, "I'll be the happiest person out there when I see you grow better. You can't always stay under my wing, you have to grow up some time. You still keep stumbling, and I still keep helping you up. I think it's time that I let you fall down."

Ms. Mariko furrowed her brows, "I want the best for you, Reimi. Nothing but the best." She ruffled Reimi's soft red locks, something that still amazed her even more than a decade later since she first saw it, "I would really love it if I'll see you be the happiest person who helped a lot, just like your father."

Reimi choked on a sob.

"I know that this is hard for you, we've been together for eleven years now, but you have to understand this, Reimi," Ms. Mariko spoke, "Trust me on this. I've gone through that age and I know the mistakes that I could've avoided."

"You're turning 25 next month," Ms. Mariko pointed out, "What are your plans now? You resigned from your job today and your savings will probably last you two months. I have enough to give to you for another month, but what about what follows? What about next year? What about the following five years?"

Reimi frowned even more, "You're pressuring me, Ms. Mariko."

"But you need to be certain," Ms. Mariko answered, "You're 24, not certain about life, no savings to buy your own house or your own car, no job to put food on the table. You only have companion. You have to learn to love yourself more, Reimi."

Reimi wiped the tears from her eyes then squinted at Ms. Mariko. She knew where this was headed and Ms. Mariko had lead her on that path and Reimi was falling under the older one's trap.

"You don't even have a boyfriend yet,"

Reimi let out a groan and an eye roll, "Ms. Mariko, I told you I'd be successful even without a lovelife. Watch me do it."

Ms. Mariko nodded, "I believe you. I mean, Eiko's doing it. My, my, what lovely women I have raised. It's good that you're not dependent on men."

Reimi chuckled, "Ms. Mariko you have to sleep, it's getting late. The nurses will wake you up if there's a check up."

Ms. Mariko smiled at Reimi, "Keep my words in mind, Reimi."

"I'm taking away the boyfriend part but yeah, I'll take them to heart," Reimi answered, "You can rest, Ms. Mariko. I'll be here when you wake up."


	6. Strawberry Pocky

Okay, I just adore this chapter very much that I was so careful on writing this. I feel like this is like a savepoint in the game where everything changes from this point on.

 **Warning:** Death

•••

 _Reimi held the hands of a woman she didn't know. What was happening? She couldn't understand what was happening. Where were her parents? All she remembered was that they were on the way home, it was a bad, stormy night outside, then lights. So many lights._

 _"Are you okay, Reimi?" The woman asked her._

 _She looked up to the brunette lady who was giving her a warm smile._

 _"You smile like papa," Reimi answered._

 _The woman giggled at the response then knelt down in front of her, "Well then, starting today, will you treat me as your big sister?"_

 _Reimi looked around, "I have a big sister? Mama and papa didn't tell."_

 _"Well, I'm your_ new _big sister," the woman answered, "I'll be taking care of you for now."_

 _"Where are papa and mama?" Reimi asked._

 _The woman frowned a bit, "Your mama and papa can't go to you this time. We'll see them later but… you have to promise me that you'll be a strong little girl with me."_

 _Reimi nodded, "Okay!"_

 _The woman smiled, "Can I see you smile?"_

 _Reimi just beamed at the lady._

 _The lady ruffled the girl's red hair, "I want you to always smile like that, okay? No matter what happens, always make sure to keep that beautiful smile up."_

•••

Iishiro visited everyday. Reimi knew that it was just his job to check up on his patients, afterall, he was still a doctor at the hospital and he was Ms. Mariko's surgeon, so she didn't take it as a weird thing when he was around. What was weird though was that he would come to the room more than once a day, which, from her general knowledge from outside of her hospital room, didn't happen anywhere else.

Reimi didn't have much of a chance to go out and socialize with the other visitors and guardians of the patients, being stuck inside the room all day except when she had to buy food or pay the bills. So now she was just there in the room with Ms. Mariko, talking about so many things the older woman missed while Reimi spent the last few months in another city.

Ms. Mariko listened intently to the girl, not getting tired for even a split second with her stories. Reimi always had this energy that would fill the room with joy. It was so magnetic that no one could avoid getting attracted to her aura. She was different, Ms. Mariko had noted from the very first day she took Reimi in. Reimi was a light breeze that everybody needed once in a while. She was a calming effect and even Ms. Mariko couldn't understand why. Maybe the reason was because she was Reimi and nothing else.

"And there was this one time when all my students gave me gifts just because I was out for one day because of a cold!" She said, excitement like that of a three year old's, "It was so fun that day, and I really loved it that they appreciate me."

"A lot of people appreciate you, Reimi," Ms. Mariko responded, "We're all thankful to have you."

There was a light knock on the door and in came Iishiro on his third round that day. The doctor walked over to Reimi who was waving him over.

"Wait for a sec, Iishiro. I'll get us some drinks," Reimi said before rushing off to the nearest vending machine.

Reimi had this habit of giving him random things (and he had to admit that his table was slowly getting full of memorabilia from her, because of his vows of 'something to remember her by'). Though he didn't hate it, it was something a little bit too much. He was worried that she might be spending a little too much on him. Afterall, she just resigned from her job.

"Ms. Mariko, how are we doing today?" Iishiro asked, taking Reimi's seat as he checked up on the woman, "It's only a few days before you can go out."

"I feel like I'm getting weaker though," Ms. Mariko answered, "Is that normal?"

Iishiro frowned, looking down, "We've… successfuly did the emergency surgery you needed but I've seen your family's records and your father died due to a cardiac arrest?"

Ms. Mariko nodded, "I've had several arrests as well in the past."

"That's the problem we have now," Iishiro responded, "We can't risk you to go out and have another arrest, your body's not strong enough to handle it, if it ever happens again."

Ms. Mariko sighed deeply, "I've lived a long life if I reach 52, right?"

"Statistically, no, but with all the effects and help you've given to the orphans, I believe you've lived a hundred lifetimes as parents," Iishiro answered, "I don't want you to make a choice but-."

"If I ever get another cardiac arrest in the near future, please don't revive me," Ms. Mariko interrupted, "If it's the one thing that will make my Reimi bloom, I'll do it."

"I don't believe that you're thinking rationally now, Ms. Mariko. Reimi still obviously needs you, and I'm not preparing your paperwork for this," Iishiro responded, "I can't do this. Reimi's going to be hurt."

"Shouldn't your patient come first before the feelings of their family?" Ms. Mariko asked.

"Well, patients tend to feel hopeless when in situations where they feel stuck," Iishiro answered, "You're going to live longer, Ms. Mariko. You may still feel weak because of all this, and I understand, it's because of the operation, but we don't have any reasons to settle such a heavy decision."

Ms. Mariko weakly chuckled, "I'm really glad that Reimi has someone like you."

Iishiro raised his brows, "Someone… like me? I don't understand."

Ms. Mariko patted Iishiro's hand, "You're a good match."

"Ah, no, we're not dating or anything like that," Iishiro explained, "We just met about a week ago and now I think we're friends."

"Oh? And here I thought you two were dating behind my back," Ms. Mariko responded, "I'm sorry for that."

Iishiro nodded then Reimi entered, offering him his usual tea. Iishiro couldn't help but look away as she gave it, a light blush crossing on his cheeks.

"Oh, Reimi, why didn't you tell me that you and the doctor aren't dating? I thought you finally found time to find love again," Ms. Mariko said, breaking the heavily awkward silence.

The sentence sent Iishiro to stand abruptly, his tea luckily not spilling.

"I-I didn't say anything about that," Iishiro said a little bit too quickly, "I was just checking up on her."

 _"Doctor Mikami Iishiro, please proceed to the operating room immediately. Again, Doctor Mikami Iishiro, please proceed to the operating room immediately."_

 _"_ _A good way to escape_ ," Iishiro thought.

Iishiro bid the two goodbye, thanking Reimi for the tea, before rushing to leave the room, to the operating room.

Reimi hid her face behind the tiny cup that she held in her hands, "I want to scream."

•••

 _When the kind lady made her dress in all black and asked her to behave at the place that they were going to, she felt like something was amiss._

 _She had been brought to a place without much people, only a few ones Reimi didn't recognize. The people were either crying or were in the corners, talking to the others in hushed voices she couldn't make out. The lady brought her close to what seemed like two long decorative boxes designed with so many flowers around them._

 _The lady stopped walking, making Reimi stop as well. She knelt down in front of Reimi, grabbing her cheeks._

 _"Reimi," she said softly, her warm smile missing, "Your parents… they didn't make it in the accident. They…" The lady let out a breath, "They're gone now, Reimi."_

 _The child shook her head, pointing at the boxes. "No they're not. They're there."_

 _The lady ran a hand through Reimi's hair, "R-Reimi, they're not here anymore."_

 _Reimi pouted, tears starting in to well up in her eyes, "N-no they're not," she repeated, "They're there! Mama and papa are there!"_

 _The lady hugged her tight as Reimi cried. She didn't understand why she cried, she didn't understand why there was something feeling unfamiliar but so empty. It was a confusing time for her. There were nothing but tears from her part, she couldn't even feel the warmth that the hug the lady was giving her. It was just… something, but she couldn't find out why._

 _It was quite some time until the lady let go of her, her tearducts already too tired of all the crying she did. She sat on one spot in front of the two boxes. She could only see the photos of the smiling faces of her parents, seeming as if they were fake. When were they even taken? How was it that, someone who was smiling there, was also laying down in front of her, not breathing?_

 _She heard a weak rattling sound from beside her, catching her attention._

 _There sat a boy next to her, looking a little bit older, holding a box of strawberry Pocky sticks towards her. He looked at her with an emotionless look on his face._

 _"Do you want some?" He asked, shaking the box again, "I won't mind if you take some."_

 _Reimi sniffed once then hesitantly grabbed a piece, putting the tip in her mouth. The two children ate in silence, the only sounds heard were the crunches they made as they chewed._

 _"Is it good?" The boy asked as Reimi grabbed another piece._

 _Reimi nodded, biting the end off, "It's good."_

 _"You can have it." The boy grabbed Reimi's vacant hand then transferred the box to her, "I don't really like strawberries that much."_

 _Reimi raised a brow, "Why were you eating it?"_

 _"I wasn't going to," the boy answered, "But when I saw your hair it reminded me of strawberries so I ate some."_

 _"What's your name?" The boy asked._

 _"Reimi," she answered, "What's yours?"_

Reimi woke up from her sleep, the most she ever had in the past few days. Eiko had offered that she would be the one to watch over Ms. Mariko the night before, Reimi being left with no choice now that Eiko and Ms. Mariko ganged up on her to get some proper rest.

"Fine," Reimi said, giving up even if she didn't want to, "But you'll call me if something happens."

"What would happen? Your doctor boyfriend walking in to have a check up?" Eiko asked teasingly.

Reimi only grunted in response, "I'll see you in the morning, Ms. Mariko!"

Ms. Mariko only offered her the warm smile she always saw from the older woman.

Reimi let out a sigh. That smile, that smile that was identical to her father's in a sense, was always the one thing that kept her going. She was bullied? There was the smile. She got failing grades? A smile was offered the moment she arrived at home. She was fired and rejected? A smile waited for her. It was something that charged her to make it through another day, through another obstacle in her life.

She turned to her right then picked up her phone, seeing the numerous missed calls from Eiko and a random number. She swiped them all away then read the single message that was sent to her.

Was it possible to feel so alert even if she just woke up?

•••

Throughout the first 24 years of her life, Reimi had only been broken hearted for a few times.

When her first official boyfriend broke up with her for no apparent reason, she cried for days, not bothering to leave her room. She felt like giving up. She was undesirable, meant to live alone forever, and absolutely replaceable.

 _Am I just another one of his petty little girls?_

When she was fired at the first job that she ever had, she was just another employee upon the list of other candidates they could have, maybe even better. She felt like she was just a one-time-use tissue, ready to be thrown away any time it got too dirty.

 _Am I just going to keep being unstable?_

When she was betrayed by the only person she had ever trusted in her life outside of the orphanage, she couldn't bring herself to trust another soul ever again. She felt like she was just a useless little thing that could only be materialized then it was nothing again.

 _Am I that hard to get along with?_

Nothing compared to this though. She could imagine herself going through hundreds of break ups, firing, and betrayal, but they were nothing. She should've known how it felt, but how could she even remember the way it hurt a decade ago?

She ran as fast as she could to the hospital room, not minding the people who were getting angry at the way she pushed to make a clear path. Her breathing was frantic and she couldn't understand, still.

Ten years ago, she couldn't, ten years later, still.

She flung the door open, breath hitching as she saw only two people standing in the room. Eiko came running to her, a hug waiting her, but she couldn't feel the warmth from it. Was she even hugging her? What was happening? She couldn't understand, not even the tears that she shed, she couldn't understand, and it made her head hurt.

"I'm sorry."

Hearing, the only sense that she had left, didn't let her be so alone afterall.

She looked up to the source of the sound, the face of the familiar doctor somber.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "She… didn't want to. If ever it happened, Ms. Mariko-."

"Why?" She asked weakly. Did the words even come out?

"She wasn't going to make it either way," the doctor answered, looking away from her, "Reimi, the surgery was successful but… she let go."

"No," Reimi answered, "I'm not letting this happen. Revive her. Revive her, Iishiro!"

She pushed her way from Eiko's hug, walking up to the doctor. Anger boiled inside of her as she glared at the tall man, ordering that one thing from him.

"Revive her!" She shouted.

"Reimi," Eiko called, holding her shoulder, but Reimi only pushed it away, not letting down.

"Iishiro, why aren't you doing it? Aren't you her doctor? Do something! Revive her! Right now!" Reimi yelled, her voice breaking.

Iishiro placed a gentle hand on Reimi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he repeated again, "She's gone."

"No she's not! She's right there, Iishiro!" Reimi contradicted, "She's right there, why aren't you doing something?!"

Iishiro pulled Reimi in for a hug while Reimi only slammed her fists weakly on Iishiro's chest. Iishiro stood still, holding Reimi despite the pain he was getting from her.

"Cry it out," he whispered, "I'm sorry, Reimi. I'm sorry."

Reimi cried her heart out, screaming until she was left with no voice and energy to do so.

"Why aren't you doing something?" Reimi asked weakly, "Please do something, Iishiro. Please."

"I'm sorry," was the only thing he could offer.

•••

 **It's been a while since I last wrote about death and haven't burst into tears. I'm slowly healing, two years later. (Trust me, I write waaaaay worse angst than this)**


	7. Block Unknown Numbers

**Weak internet connections hours again :( Also, Typhoon Mangkhut is just a few hours away from its landfall in the Philippines. I hope it isn't as bad. It just changed its course, I think yesterday evening, and headed more closer to my province, instead of away. Please pray for the entirety of the Philippines and Hong Kong for Mangkhut to get weaker as it comes closer to the countries.**

•••

Reimi had fallen asleep on his lap. He didn't intend for the situation to happen, but Reimi didn't stop crying and he had no choice but to let her rest, even just for a little bit. He didn't mind though, he was on his break and there was someone else in need of him more than he needed silence. He ran his hand gently through her hair, a calming action that he always loved to feel, and maybe Reimi wanted to feel it too so he shared the sensation.

Ms. Mariko had been brought out of the room quite some time ago, even before Reimi had fallen asleep. It was a struggle not to let her fight for Ms. Mariko's body. Watching the whole thing was painful, even for Iishiro who was no one but Ms. Mariko's surgeon. Reimi's reaction was that of a real child, making him assume of how great of a guardian Ms. Mariko is to Reimi.

There was a light knock on the door then it opened, seeing Eiko with puffed up eyes and a tired expression.

"I already picked out everything and the others are taking care of it," Eiko said then looked over at Reimi, "How is she holding up?"

"She fell asleep just after you left," Iishiro answered.

Eiko let out a sigh, frowning over at Reimi's sleeping form, "She's always like this. It's a good thing that you made her fall asleep this time though."

Iishiro really wasn't trying to figure out about Reimi's past but now that it was slowly being revealed to him, she turned out to be more than just a smiling figure in his life. And _maybe_ he wanted to see more of it.

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Don't tell Reimi that I told you this," Eiko said, grabbing a chair and taking a seat, "Reimi can't hold extreme emotions really well. She's very kind in nature and she's just not used to feeling overly sad, sometimes even happy. Often times, she'd faint then wake up to cry again."

Iishiro frowned at the information. Reimi seemed to be this jolly go-getter who would just wake up in the morning, all smiles, and ready to conquer no matter how badly things could go, not the miserable one that she really was inside. Okay, maybe Reimi wasn't so miserable, but still, keeping such a heavy load inside wasn't good for any one.

"She's optimistic," Eiko answered as if reading his mind, "She's positive that everything will turn out fine so when she's down she just… breaks."

"I feel bad for her," Iishiro answered, "She's too kind for heartbreaks."

"She is," Eiko couldn't help but agree. Reimi had such a short life but she went through so much already.

A knock on the door signalled that people were coming in. Eiko and Iishiro turned to the door as it opened slowly, three people standing outside.

"They said you'd be here," Haku said, "Um, we have an emergency operation right now, but I don't think you're okay."

The youngest turned to the other two for help.

"I'll call over Kosato to lead," Shiba announced, "Take as much time as you need."

"No, it's fine, Doctor Iishiro," Eiko said, "I'll take over. Reimi will be fine, don't worry."

"Oh, yeah, Iishiro _always_ worry about her," Haku started, "You know there was this one time when he only went on his rounds twice and he-."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Iishiro said, slowly removing Reimi's head on his lap.

"Are you not going to kiss her forehead goodbye?" Haku asked and he swore he saw a murderous look in Iishiro's eyes.

"Get in the OR. I'll be there in five," Iishiro ordered, "And I expect Haku to be in scrubs by that time."

The three doctors nodded as they rushed off to the operating room. Iishiro turned to Reimi and Eiko before leaving.

"Again, I'm so sorry," he repeated for the umpteenth time that day, "When Reimi wakes up, please give me a call."

Eiko nodded and the doctor went off to the operating room.

The moment Iishiro walked in, he was immediately dressed in his scrub suit. The doctors inside the actual operating room were ready, all waiting for him. He pushed the doors open, being greeted by everyone inside.

"Oh, I thought you were taking care of your girl," Reiichi said as soon as Iishiro walked to all of them, "These three said you were busy so I was expecting maybe it was Kinta for today."

Iishiro shook his head, "It's fine."

"I don't think that's true," Niroku stated, "If you're serious about her, we'll be happy for you. I can see that you are, afterall."

Iishiro repressed a sigh, "Let's start this, shall we?"

•••

Iishiro, Haku, and Reiichi bowed in front of the family waiting for the patient inside. The people cried loudly at the sad news that they bore to the family, so early in the morning.

Iishiro knew. The moment that he was briefed on the operation, he knew that it was a losing battle. It was a particulary bad road accident. The rider of the bicycle, their patient, was hit and was ran over by the wheels of a truck going down the wrong way. Before the patient was even brought to the hospital, he was revived. It was successful, the part of the emergency responders, but Iishiro got the short end of the stick.

"We did the best we could," he told the family, looking and feeling apologetic.

When the family soon left, Iishiro and the other doctors gathered inside the operating room now that the body was out. They sat on the ground next to each other, staring at the pools of blood while being covered in the same material.

"So how did Reimi take the news?" Shiba asked, knowing how to make their friend talk.

"Why do you keep on asking me about it?" Iishiro shot back, "I don't think it's any of our businesses to know about Reimi's family."

"But you like her," Haku pointed out, "It's obvious."

Reiichi sighed, "If Iishiro says that he doesn't, then he doesn't. We don't have to keep doing this to him."

"Thank you," Iishiro responded, "I'm just concerned about her now. She's being taken care of of her friend and I just wish she'll do better."

"Well, you can't help but worry, right?" Niroku stated, "I mean, we've all been there."

"So anyway, there's this university in the city who's hiring me to be a professor," Haku said, ultimately changing the topic, "Do you think I should grab the opportunity?"

"You're 24," Shiba pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, it's my age. But that doesn't answer whether I should or I shouldn't take it," Haku responded, "Do you think I should?"

"Why not?" Reiichi asked, "It doesn't come everyday."

"But then I wouldn't be spending most of my days here," Haku continued.

Iishiro shrugged, "There are chances that we shouldn't miss, Haku. That's all you have to keep in mind."

"Hey, we should have lunch together," Shiba offered, reading the gloomy and dark tone their friend spoke in, "We don't get to have breaks at the same time so often."

"Sure." Reiichi nodded.

"So where will we be going?" Niroku asked.

The three started standing up but Haku just nudged Iishiro who was still deep in thought. The older man turned to Haku, looking at him with a curious look.

"Let's go?" Haku spoke.

"I don't feel like eating. Sorry," Iishiro muttered, "I'll go check up on Reimi."

"Wouldn't it be better to give them some time to talk about their situation?" Haku asked, "I know that you're concerned about her, but you also have a life outside of the hospital and your job."

Iishiro sighed, "Fine. But if she calls-,"

"Yes you can ditch all of us and go to her." Haku said, nodding.

The two stood and followed the three out of the operating room. They headed off to their office, Reiichi already cleaning up.

Iishiro walked over to his table, rummaging through his bag for his phone. He turned it on, seeing no messages and calls.

"When are you cleaning your table?" Shiba asked, pointing at Iishiro's used tea cups, "Why do you even have your used cups? Are you switching over to recycling or reusing?"

Iishiro shook his head, "I'm throwing them away later."

"There's this new ramen place across the street and I've been planning to go there with all of you for quite some time now," Niroku said, "So is this our chance now?"

Everyone agreed and left the office, going over to the ramen shop for some lunch.

•••

Reimi opened the door to the orphanage, staring straight ahead. The children ran to her, greeting her.

"Big sister Rei! You're here!" Ayako ( _Platelet Leader_ ), a brunette child, greeted, a big smile on her face.

Reimi forced up a smile, together with the tears already welling up in her eyes.

"Hey everyone!" She said, sitting down as soon as she closed the door, "I missed all of you. You've gotten so big since I was last here."

Reimi gathered them up, giving all of them a big hug, as much as she could.

"We missed you too," Ayako responded, "Are you gonna leave again?"

Reimi shook her head no, "N-no, I'm not. I'm gonna stay. Big suster's gonna take care of all of you."

The children cheered loudly at the news. That just meant that they had another playmate in the house, which was always nice. Since the last three months, so many of them have been leaving, reducing their number from 25 to 10, and many were still expected to leave, so having another resident in the orphanage made them all happy.

"Is Ms. Mariko okay now?" Ayako asked, tilting her head to the right.

Reimi frowned, "Ms. Mariko's… she won't come home anymore. She's gone."

It was almost simultaneous that the children cried. Reimi did her best to keep tears at bay, not wanting to show the kids that she was crying too. She was there to comfort them, and to help them cope with what they would feel. Reimi knew the feeling, having lost her biological parents at such a young age, what more with the children who didn't even meet their biological parents to begin with?

"It's gonna be okay," Reimi whispered to the kids (or was she just reassuring herself?), "It's gonna be okay, kids. Big sister Rei will be here."

The door opened and in came Eiko who only offered a weak smile to all of them.

"Come on, everyone, let's get dressed," Eiko said softly, "We have to see Ms. Mariko."

•••

 **011-271-1146:** Hey Reimi. It's Iishiro

 **011-271-1146:** I'm really sorry for what happened.

 **011-271-1146:** Ms. Mariko really didn't want me to...

 **011-271-1146:** Sorry.

 **011-271-1146:** But... before she left, Ms. Mariko and I talked and she made me promise something

 **011-271-1146:** Can I see you?


	8. That Morning (Filler)

**I honestly wanna write more about the neutrophils, they're interesting, especially after the past few eps**

 **•••**

 _6:01 am_

Haku stretched in his bed as the morning sun's rays peeked through his curtains. He cursed the sun for waking him up on such a nice day. The wind outside was slowly turning chilly. It brought in a different, happier atmosphere to him. Despite already being 24 years of age, Haku was still so excited for the fall.

When fall came, it meant that winter was coming in soon, which meant that there would be snow. _Tons_ of snow. And something that was very known of Haku was that he loved snow. The white and cold surroundings made him feel giddy and all happy and, though September had just started, he was ready for all of it.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, then slowly stood to walk to his bathroom. It was one of the rare instances when he didn't have to wake up as early as he usually did, though he thought that 6 in the morning was still early. He was sort of thankful for the day, given that he didn't wake up as early as 4 and they didn't have scheduled operations that day. Sure, he enjoyed the others' company, and he loved practicing his work, but he also wanted some peaceful day.

And he hoped he didn't jinx it by thinking that.

"Haku! Breakfast is ready!" A female voice called.

Haku grinned, "Coming, mom!"

•••

 _5:45 am_

A cup of coffee on the way to work was what Shiba always needed. He had the once-in-a-lifetime chance of going into work a little bit later than his usual time of 4 in the morning, so he had extra time to stay in the coffee shop this morning. It was also some more extra time to talk to the cute bartender.

He walked up to the cashier, looking up at the menu as if thinking about what his order will be.

"I'll have uh…"

"Iced americana?" The smiling bartender asked, a glint of teasing in her dark brown eyes.

Shiba looked to her, grinning, "Can I have that with a side of a cutie pie?"

The woman giggled, "Coming right up, Doctor Hironaka."

"Call me Shiba," he responded before he paid for the drinks, "So how many for the drink of the cutie pie? You're on your break right…" he paused, looking at his watch, "Right about now, right?"

The woman nodded, finishing his orders and giving him back his change. She made his drink as he was on his way to a seat. Once the drink was finished, the woman brought it over, sitting in front of him.

"Thank you," Shiba said as he grabbed the drink from her, "If you don't mind, can you fill out a short survey for me?"

"I don't," the woman answered.

Shiba nodded, pulling out his phone from his pocket, typing for a few moments, then handing it to her. The woman looked down to his phone and saw the _Save a New Contact_ options with the name, number, and photo slots blank. She looked up at him, meeting his sly smile, as she picked up the phone from him, typing out her details.

•••

 _6:15 am_

Niroku went out of his office, clad in his pure white doctor's coat. He walked over to the nurse's station, greeting them all a good morning.

"What a lovely morning with these equally lovely nurses," he said, a huge smile on his face.

The nurses giggle amongst themselves as the doctor tried to "enchant" them with his words (as he once put it with the others). They all shared a laugh until Niroku felt something slap him on the top of his head.

He turned around quickly, glaring at whoever it was, then saw Reiichi standing there, unamused.

"Iishiro's going through a hard time and you're here flirting with the nurses," Reiichi stated nonchalantly, taking a sip from his barley tea, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"There aren't any operations going on," Niroku stated, "And besides, you're not doing anything either."

"I'm stopping you from distracting them from their jobs," Reiichi countered, "Really, Niroku, don't you have anything better to do?"

Niroku sighed, being asked the same time and still not having an answer.

"Well what does Iishiro going through a hard time have anything to do with me? We all know Iishiro, he never liked to bring others to his problems," Niroku explained.

"Didn't you hear, Doctor Izumi? Doctor Mikami's patient died this morning," a nurse told the two of them, "And it's the patient with the visitor he's always with. That girl who was always getting lost?"

"Reimi, was it?" Niroku asked Reiichi, turning to him, "Didn't we just operate on the woman though?"

"Yes but her death wasn't because of the operation," Reiichi answered, "Cardiac arrest at three in the morning. They said neither Iishiro nor Reimi were around. I don't think Reimi's even here yet."

The nurse shook her head, "No she isn't. They tried calling her but she's not answering. The poor girl's been here for a few days though, I'd understand if she isn't awake at this hour."

"Good morning, everyone!" Junko _(Dendritic Cell)_ , the Medical Director, greeted with a bright smile.

All the nurses and doctors around bowed at him, greeting him a good morning back.

"What brings you two here?" Junko asked.

"We were just making rounds, Doctor Hirota," Niroku answered, "You know, we get inspired very much by Doctor Mikami."

Junko nodded, "Mhm. Doctor Mikami's a good doctor. Very good in learning a lot from him."

"He was just talking with the nurses," Reiichi said before walking away, leaving a shocked Niroku and an amused Junko.

"I know that," Junko responded with a weak laugh, "It's alright to talk to your workmates, Doctor Izumi. Afterall, nobody needs the scrub tech of the operationg room right now. You're technically free."

"Well, enjoy the rest of your morning," Junko said, "And if you see Doctor Mikami around, please tell him that he needs to go to my office. Thank you!"

The director walked away, letting the nurses and doctor breathe again. It wasn't that Junko was strict, it was just that he was scary. His always smiling and kind demeanor hid a personality like no other, something the workers didn't want to tap into. Let's just say that Junko… has his way on "motivating" his workers.

•••

 _7:12 am_

Haku arrived just a little bit before he was supposed to be late. It was really bad etiquette to be late in his workplace, moreso since he was just starting his work. He needed to show everyone that he deserved to stay in the hospital and that he deserved to get the position of being an intern, most especially, Iishiro's intern.

It wasn't really much of a big deal to him, but to others, Iishiro was the greatest surgeon they had ever had in the history of the hospital. He was diligent, always on time, did the job right and quickly, and almost always never made mistakes. He was there when called upon, he was there when he didn't even need to be there. He always went the extra mile. Haku was thankful that Iishiro was his mentor, hoping to someday be as great as him.

He was determined to someday build a team as great as Iishiro's and be a great doctor everyone admired. His job certainly wasn't easy, but he loved it, and he wanted to do it since the day he first stepped into medical school.

He greeted some nurses along the way to the office. The hospital staff were kind to him, even though he was just a newbie. They didn't try to make him do unnecessary things, unlike when he had his student internship. In the real world, he got the opportunities to do real things, such as assist on an operation, so he was very thankful.

Once he reached the office, he opened in and saw the other doctors inside, all too busy reading or being on their phones.

Haku approached Shiba at his table, sitting down in front of the older doctor.

"So why are you so busy?" Haku asked, trying to catch the other doctor's attention.

"Texting," Shiba answered as he continued typing, not even minding to look at the younger one.

"You know, we should be working," Haku reminded him, "Not texting someone."

"I know, but I got the number of this cute girl from the shop I always go to," Shiba responded, taking a split second look off his phone to Haku, "You probably won't understand."

"No, not really," Haku responded, "Well, if you're so busy then I'll just-."

The door slammed open and in came Reiichi and Niroku who were both shrugging off their coats.

"Haku, Shiba!" Reiichi called, "Get Iishiro. We have an emergency operation."

"I jinxed it," Haku muttered before running off to the most familiar hospital room to all four of them.


End file.
